


Hear Me Now (Vent Fic)

by Vincent_Valentine



Series: Vent [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Just plain olde nasty, Mentions of Lucrecia, Other, Self Harm, Self Loathing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Valentine/pseuds/Vincent_Valentine
Summary: this is just a rather emo vent fic i wrote it's legit just self harm and shit.,Edit 21/12:I wrote this while in a bad place in my life, so do keep that in mind





	Hear Me Now (Vent Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago and mentioned it to a friend and they were like "just post it" fuck it might as well.

Your knuckles are white from gripping the handle of the blade too hard.

 

**_Do it._ **

 

You glanced down to the pale expanses of your arm. Milky white and invisibly covered in your sins.

You could see the scars that should be there, you knew that even if you were to drive that knife into your wrist all the way, cracking through the bone, it would quickly heal up faster than you could pull the knife out again. You wondered if you were to hack all the way through, would it just reattach once again? Or would it stay apart from you, never rotting.

 

The only scar to stain your body ached dully, you placed your free hand over it. 

 

**_I bleed, but my heart doesn't beat, maybe I don't not have one._ **

_ I am heartless. _

_ I am a monster. _

_ I want it to  _ _end_ _. _

You know it never will, you are plagued forever, haunted constantly by the sickening thoughts bred by your own demons.

 

_ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.  _ You can hear her speak, words that she needn’t be muttering; it was your fault, you should be the one appologising 

 

You drive the knife into your thigh, biting down into the flesh of your arm to muffle your pained cries, but only tasting the putrid, cold, metalic taste of the dark liquid of which flows through your veins.

_ Is it really flowing if my heart isn't beating? _

 

The pain was your only thrill, you understood those who destroyed themselves for just one shot, one toke, or one taste of their desire. 

 

**You twisted the knife.**

 

It was like a bliss, this was the only way of feeling, the only way.

 

Rip it off, tear it from the bone. Become clean, cleanse yourself from this hell.

_ Die die die. _

How long will this go on for?

  
  



End file.
